Talk:Supersoldier
For this IF I'd suggest using a SSoldier/1/2/1 system.Though if your more into the alphaness,go /a/b/a...Serprex 05:45, 28 February 2007 (UTC) In future, I'll make the second part be a number (Supersoldier/2/R1=level number 2 and room number 1.) that would've been useful before, but I guess I can still implement it on the other levels (if the first one works out ojay) --from Modred. (speak to) 06:04, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Start it now,cuz I REFUSE to delete/move pages.That's right,you can go ask Yunz.WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!So I should go to bed since AVG failed...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!Serprex 06:10, 28 February 2007 (UTC) What's an AVG and why do you keep saying "weeeeeeeeeeeee" (in capitol with three exclamations). I'm not changing the name of these pages... I'm just saying that after all these pages are done, the next level should be done that way, or maybe not. It's not really like it's diffacult to type the full thing in anyway. --from Modred. (speak to) 06:14, 28 February 2007 (UTC) AVG is an anti-virus program and it failed...Using the suggested system makes creating pages MUCH more easier and allows you to know how the system flows and stuff.Its a good choice.TRUST ME!!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!SEIKLUS MUSIC ROCKS!!!I want more .mp3s of it,the game gives them off as pissy .mods that I can't play with WMP!!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!Serprex 06:26, 28 February 2007 (UTC) uhh... A li''ttttt''le less alcahol for you next time... No more caffein!! carful you don't want to have a spaz attack and get landed in the funny farm. Though, at least Bob Hope would be singing! --from Modred. (speak to) 06:31, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I'm actually a VERY sober person...the most caffein I get is from chocolat,which I never eat.I'm just loving this awsome MP3 of a MOD.Know any MOD->MP3 converters?User:Serprex 06:34, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Nope. I only ever use ITunes. I guess I'm the caffeinated one then (but I get it from Ice Tea, so it's okay.). I didn't really think you had been drinking. That part was more of a joke. --from Modred. (speak to) 06:50, 28 February 2007 (UTC) P.S. Help with this page would be appreciated. I'm not sure if the box thing is even going to work... but right now I need to get rid of the Seach full text button, or just make it say something more appropriate to The Facility. But getting the inputbox to work would be nice too I suppose... --from Modred. (speak to) 06:55, 28 February 2007 (UTC) That could require some work...either custom creating the search thing or for some reason screwing with monobook.I vote for the former,if we must use one of those 2 things.I got this awsome mod converter,so I'll have ALL THE SEIKLUS MUSIC!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! hmm.. I fixed that part... but I'm gonna get rid of the search box. (I'll have to do without) because even after I input the proper password, it doesn't automatically load the page, but takes me to a search page. Which I don't like. So I'll just have to add instructions on the page on how to insert something into the Go search thing --from Modred. (speak to) 07:13, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Review by: Yunzhong Hou This game is neat! Once I went back to a room I thought I had gone to, but the options were different. I liked the use of the parenthesis in the title; it allowed me to understand what was going on. It was also not exactly guessable, which is good with the IF stuff. I give it a 3/5 (that's high by comparison to the other IF works around here). I wonder if we can combine it into a single page? It's not all that long... Yunzhong Hou 23:19, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Review of Review The images though,could be annoying...though I suggest scaling.Also,IF should be guessable.To a logical degree.I hate games where what I have to do makes no sense.Unless you mean the plot or somethingUser:Serprex 23:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Well the image itself doesn't really take up too much space, as there isn't much on that page to begin with. I definitely agree about guessable IF. By the way, how does Quest measure up with the standard of guessable? Yunzhong Hou 23:32, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ya,Quest is sort of difficult to learn how to use all the little inputs and stuff though.That's interface though,XFER is confusing because of that,most people can understand why they were electron pulsed and why what they do does what it does.For xfer rates,why not scale the images to 256-512px?That would also look nicer,I findUser:Serprex 23:40, 6 March 2007 (UTC) This was well done, and by far the best IF that i've checked so far. However, I not sure if i was just sleeping while i was clicking, but a particular door (i think it was the one in the first corridor to the left) was still to your left as you were about to leave the room again. Shouldn't it be to the right? I may be wrong. :where was this door? It wouldn't be that hard to fix; But I would have to know where it was wrong... It wouldn't be surprising to find a door or two were done wrongly. --from Modred. (speak to) 02:29, 20 April 2007 (UTC)